


The First Date

by allyasavedtheday



Series: New Beginnings [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, It was just a given that the "Virgins" ep had to make an appearance, M/M, New Girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Hey Derek." she calls from the couch and he pauses in the doorway to his bedroom. "If you want to ask Stiles out, just do it. He won't say no."</p><p><em>I’m counting on that</em>, he thinks to himself."</p><p>When Stiles gets a text from an ex Derek realises it's time to step up if he ever wants them to become something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

They're having their Friday Family Dinner - which yes, Stiles recognises is really pathetic but they're pathetic people! That's long since been accepted - when he gets the text.

"Who's texting you? You don't have any other friends." 

Stiles scowls at Derek and gets an innocent smirk for all his efforts. "Ha. Ha. Really Derek, you should be a comedian." He rolls his eyes and opens the text, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Huh."

"What?" Allison asks.

"It's Jess. She's in town. She wants to meet up tomorrow for drinks." 

"You mean Jess who-" Scott starts.

"Yes that one!" Stiles cuts him off before he can finish.

"Wait, Jess who what?" Derek questions.

Scott bites back a grin, waiting to see if Stiles will answer. When he doesn't, Scott announces, "Jess who took Stiles’ virginity."

The conversation's all downhill from there really.

“Really?”

“Oh my God, Derek, it’s the worst story ever. You have to hear it,” Allison giggles, trying to disguise it as a cough when she catches Stiles glaring at her.

“I don’t know,” Scott says. “It can’t be worse than what happened to Jackson.”

Stiles latches onto that immediately to get the attention off himself – also, that story’s really fucking hilarious so. “ _Nothing_  is worse than what happened to Jackson.”

“What happened to Jackson?”

Scott and Stiles exchange a glance, trying desperately not to burst out laughing before they can finish the story. Then Stiles tries, in the most serious voice he can manage, to blurt out, “Jackson broke his penis.” He hardly has the words out when Scott collapses in a fit of laughter. Stiles isn’t far behind him.

Derek almost chokes on his food and Allison drops her head into her hands like she doesn’t know whether to laugh or find new friends. When they’ve all calmed down though, she circles back to the original conversation, proving that she actually is the evil mastermind Stiles always suspected her of being. “So are you going to meet up with Jess?”

Stiles’ grin immediately falls and he looks at his phone before looking at Derek. Derek’s not smiling anymore either and Stiles just really wants to scream,  _“Tell me what we are. Because we made out once and sometimes we hold hands and I don’t know if I want to be with you but I don’t want to be with anyone else so please tell me what that means.”_

Instead he just says, “I don’t know.”

*

"So, I have a question," Derek begins casually the following afternoon when it's just him and Allison in the loft. "How did Scott ask you on your first date?"

Allison looks surprised at the question, raising a suspicious eyebrow at him, but she answers nonetheless. "Well, I'd just moved to town and Lydia was throwing a "Back to School" party or something like that and he asked me to go."

Derek nods and she smiles knowingly - at least she has the decency not to say anything.

"Why?" she asks.

Never mind.

"Just...no reason." He makes an abortive gesture with his hand and tries to avoid her scrutinising eyes. "I was curious."

"Mmm," Allison hums with a glint her eyes and a barely contained smirk. She does drop the topic of conversation though, which counts for something, he supposes. It was a mistake anyway. He shouldn't have been asking Allison, of all people, these questions. He should've known she'd catch on immediately.

He decides the only way to avoid continuation of this conversation is to simply leave the room - not exactly fool proof but it's the best plan he's got.

"Hey Derek," she calls from the couch and he pauses in the doorway to his bedroom. "If you want to ask Stiles out, just do it. He won't say no."

 _I’m counting on that_ , he thinks to himself.

*

Derek's alone with Stiles for the first time all day - Scott and Allison are gone to the drive-in like the love sick children they are - and, after having an internal argument with himself that lasts a good ten minutes, he decides to ask the thing he's been thinking of asking for a while now. "Stiles."

"Hmm?" Stiles replies absently, thumbing through some book Derek heard him talking to Lydia about.

"Do you wanna get some dinner later?"

Stiles looks up and smiles, "Sure."

There. That wasn't so hard, was it?

*

Derek takes him to the fanciest restaurant in town and watches Stiles look around with curiosity like he's trying to figure something out. When they're given their table Stiles' gaze finally settles on Derek. "Is this a date?" he asks.

And, oh crap. Stiles thought they were just getting dinner. As in, regular, normal dinner between friends. 

"What?" Derek plays oblivious and scoffs. "Of course not. It's just dinner. Nothing significant about it in the slightest. Why would you think it's a date?" Jesus, he sounds like Stiles.

"It just...It feels like a date," Stiles admits.

"It's not a date, Stiles," Derek assures.

Stiles eyes him thoughtfully, "Right...Well, in that case, can we make sure we're gone by ten? I'm meeting Jess later."

"No problem."

Well, fuck.

*

Dinner is awkward as hell and Derek is seriously considering stabbing himself with his dessert spoon. Here he is; on a date with Stiles. Except it's not a date. But he thought it was. And Stiles thought it wasn't. Because Stiles has a real date later. And Derek wishes he was making this shit up.

They're only halfway through their starter when Stiles drops his fork and sighs. "This was supposed to be a date, wasn't it?"

"What. No, it was-" Derek immediately tries to protest.

"Derek. Stop." Stiles considers him for a moment and then huffs a laugh. "Wanna ditch the fancy dinner that neither of us can afford and sit at the bar instead?"

"Have drinks as friends?" he asks hopefully and Stiles grins, nodding.

It's the best decision that's been made all day.

*

The bar feels infinitely safer than the table they were just sitting at. It's neutral ground. They can say what they want here. 

Stiles laughs as Derek finishes a story from his college days and takes a sip of his drink.

"So, tell me about you and Jess," Derek prompts.

Stiles makes a face and shakes his head. "It is legitimately the worst story of my life; I'd rather not relive it."

" _Come on,_ " Derek draws out his words, amusement playing across his features. "It can't be that bad."

"Ha!" Stiles swivels on his stool so he's fully facing Derek and takes his drink in his hand. "Okay then. Senior prom-"

"You lost your virginity at prom? Really Stiles?"

"Shut up and let me tell the story."

Derek holds up his hands in surrender before gesturing for him to continue.

“She was sitting in the hallway outside a room in the hotel when I found her and I," Stiles hesitates and laughs to himself. "I played her a song," he mutters under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that last bit?" Derek asks with a smirk and he knows damn well what Stiles just said, the asshole.

Stiles heaves a put-upon sigh and answers properly, "I played her a song on my guitar - well, Scott's guitar but still."

Derek raises his eyebrows which really says more than any expression on his face ever could. "You were _that_  guy?"

"Leave me alone, man. I was inexperienced! Besides, we didn't do it at prom..."

"Then when?"

"I'd just moved out to LA for college with everyone. I was supposed to be meeting Scott and Allison at some bar and when I got there, there she was."

Derek snorts derisively. "Stop making it sound like a young adult fiction novel, Stiles."

Stiles barks a laugh, "I promise this will not get to 50 Shades of Grey territory."

"Continue," Derek says, rolling his eyes.

"Well, we got to talking but we couldn't go back to the loft because it had like no furniture at that point and she was sleeping on her friend's couch so we...went to the park."

"Oh please don't tell me-" Derek starts, a look of horror on his face.

"We did it in the playhouse!" Stiles announces before burying his head in his hands.

"Oh my God," Derek sounds so dumbfounded, Stiles can't help but laugh. 

"It gets worse; we got stuck. They had to call the fire department."

" _Stiles._ " Derek - bless him - looks like he's trying so hard not to laugh. Unfortunately, he fails on that end, and pretty much almost falls off his stool laughing at Stiles. Stiles would be more annoyed if he didn’t find it enthralling to watch Derek lose control and laugh like that.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. It would only ever happen to me. The series of awkward moments I call my life strikes again."

Derek sobers up some and smiles a more genuinely smile. "I like that you're awkward."

Stiles scoffs, "Makes you feel better about yourself, does it?"

"No," Derek rolls his eyes. "You wouldn't be you if you weren't like that. It'd be weird."

Stiles bites his lip in an attempt to suppress his smile. He's almost positive no one has ever said they  _liked_  his awkwardness. "Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself."

Derek just smiles and ducks his head, looking down at his drink. It's ridiculously endearing.

"Do you wanna get some dinner?" Stiles asks suddenly.

Derek looks up abruptly. "Like a date?"

Stiles contemplates the question for a moment before a smile spreads across his face and he nods, "Yeah."

"Then, yes."

*

Things between them feel a hell of a lot better than they did a couple of hours ago until Stiles decides to open his big fat mouth.

"Do you think we should talk about it?" he asks with some trepidation.

"Talk about what?"

"What this is? Look, I know most people don't have the "where is this relationship going?" talk until they're at least a few dates in. But we live together; don't you think we should figure out what we want now so things don’t get awkward?"

Derek seems to be seriously considering his answer, like he doesn't want to say the wrong thing - he does look a bit like he's going to hurt himself though. Stiles eyes the napkins sitting on the table and makes a decision.

"Okay!" he says, picking the napkins up. "Here." He passes one to Derek and digs around in his pocket, retrieving two pens - life of a teacher; you're always,  _always_  equipped with pens.

"Write down what you want and I'll do the same."

Derek nods, "Okay."

Once his answer's written, Stiles looks up and sees Derek watching him. "Say it at the same time?" he suggests. When Derek nods again, he says, "One, two, three!"

...And they both stay completely silent.

"Derek," Stiles sighs.

"You didn't say anything either!" he protests.

"Because I knew  _you_  wouldn't say anything!"

"Look maybe we're just," Derek looks frustrated with himself as he tries to explain his thoughts and huffs out a breath. "Maybe we're just friends, who fight a lot but also care about each other and are sometimes attracted to each other."

Stiles snorts. "Nice summary."

"Stiles," Derek says resignedly.

Stiles plays with the table cloth looking up from underneath his lashes. "Nothing's gonna happen between us, is it?”

Derek shrugs, looking down, "Probably not."

*

"Well tonight was a bit of a bust, huh?" Stiles says once they're back at the loft, trying desperately to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Derek shrugs, "Maybe. But at least we know where we stand now." He's infuriatingly calm about all of this and Stiles wants to punch him.

"I guess." Stiles checks his phone and sees he has twenty minutes to get to the bar to meet Jess. "I better go if I'm gonna get to the bar for ten."

Derek hums a noise that might be in agreement - or maybe it's just to fill the silence that suddenly feels awkward.

Stiles goes to the front door but hesitates at the last minute. "Do you think I should go?" he asks, trying to read Derek's impossibly blank expression. When he gets no answer he nods to himself. "Okay, well see you."

He's almost out the door - in fact, he's essentially not in the loft anymore - when Derek stops him.

"Stiles wait."

He stops with a sigh, turning on his heel to look at Derek with expectant eyes.

Derek's expression is still inscrutable but when he walks toward Stiles with intent and pulls him into a feverish kiss, Stiles can't honestly say he's surprised. 

Stiles kisses back without a second thought because he's been waiting to do this again for almost a month and that's just ridiculous. He drops his phone - as if he really cares right now - and threads his fingers through Derek's hair. (Derek has really awesome hair)

He sighs into Derek’s mouth when he manages to untuck Stiles’ shirt, slipping his hands underneath the fabric and dragging blunt nails across his lower back. When Derek pulls away to mouth along his jaw, Stiles lets out a breathless gasp and tilts his head backward. It prompts Derek to begin leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses up and down Stiles' neck – and Stiles’ brain is seriously fizzling right now, he can’t really remember anything other than what’s happening right this second.

Derek works his way back up to Stiles’ mouth, kissing him softer this time. He lifts his hands from where they're squeezing Stiles' hips and gently eases Stiles' hands out of his hair. He slides their fingers together and pulls them in the direction of his bedroom.

They stumble through the door together and Derek mumbles two words against his lips, "Don't go."

He doesn't.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know you probably all wanna kill me for ending it there but I cAN'T WRITE SMUT OK. And there is absolutely nothing worse than badly written sex scenes so I'd rather spare both you guys and myself from that. Apologies. Even so I had to have the whole first time thing because that's Dylan's episode and it's freaking hilarious and necessary ok
> 
> Anyways in spite of that, I hope you liked it! :D
> 
> As per usual characters do not belong to me and you can find me on tumblr at [ allyasavedtheday](http://allyasavedtheday.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
